wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Zeref Dragneel
Ancient Zeref (古代ゼレフ, Kodai Zerefu) is the counterpart of Zeref and Natsu's older brother. Appearence Despite being hundreds of years old, Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared red (black in the anime) and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. When angered, Zeref's irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance. Abilities Black Arts (黒い魔法 Kuroi Mahō): Zeref was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless Demons to life. His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend. According to Arcadios, Zeref was the one who managed to transform the then-human Acnologia, whom was one of the original Dragon Slayers, into a Dragon itself. *'Death Magic' (死の魔法 Shi no Mahō): Death Magic is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Zeref forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control his Death Magic. *'Living Magic' (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. Most of the beings that Zeref created were Demons. :*'Ancient Deliora' (デリオラ Deriora): One of Zeref's many creations, Deliora was a monstrous Demon that attacked the icy villages in the North Unagi Hyūga tried to unfreeze it so he could kill the Demon, however, after years of being imprisoned in Ur's ice, the Demon's life force was greatly reduced, so much, in fact, that simply upon being released from the ice, it died. Immortality: Approximately 400 years ago, Zeref successfully attained immortality. Background At some point in the distant past, stated to be around 400 years ago, Zeref witnessed the deaths of many people. Around this time, he also became cursed, and unintentionally took the lives of all those around him. Zeref was described as having alighted in an ancient land, mastered Black Magic, given birth to tens of thousands of Demons, and thrown the world into chaos. However, Zeref cursed himself for becoming immortal, desiring to die and eventually created the Etherious born to kill him with E.N.D. as his final masterpiece. Because of this, Zeref was sealed away for centuries. One day, however, he managed to set himself free in spite of the fact that not all the keys to his seal had been amassed. His inner darkness, on the other hand, remained sealed. Category:Characters